A zip line system is a work or recreational device which allows a user to maneuver or traverse themselves, or another person, object or load by use of a trolley along a suspended line or cable generally from a higher point of elevation to a lower point of elevation using gravity, although the trolley, person, object or load may be moved in any direction along the suspended line or cable depending on the use of different forces, arrangement of the zip line system and necessity. The line or cable can be a rope, steel cable, wire or other similar elongate support, even a rigid elongate support such as a steel or wooden beam, which can be extended between two points. The line or cable and zip line system generally permits travel of the trolley along the vector defined by the cable or line. The trolley has at least a wheel and preferably a plurality of wheels rotatably supported by the trolley which in turn support the trolley upon the line or cable.
The trolley may be permanently and/or removably supported by the cable and will generally include at least a handle, sling, harness or netting affixed or suspended from the trolley to support the person, load or object. Commercial trolleys for instance for mountain climbing and eco-tourism like jungle canopy tours use a trolley to which a safety harness is secured. The safety harness is a support which is merely a set of fabric straps that are adjusted around the legs and buttocks of a person with a suspension strap that connects to the trolley or pulley system. The person is directly suspended from the trolley system and must hold onto the suspension strap as they traverse the zip line.
Known zip line systems do not have a seat to comfortably support the rider during the traverse, nor an adjustment mechanism which makes the seat easily adjustable for people of different sizes. Usually the rider dangles within the harness directly from the trolley system. Known zip line systems also generally do not have any type of handle for a rider to hold directly onto the trolley while they are also supported by the adjustable seat.
Additionally, known zip line systems do not have any type of braking system in the trolley itself and the user has little or no ability to slow themselves down, or even stop themselves during the traverse. In most current systems a rubber or cushioned bumper is positioned at the base of the cable to intercept and stop the trolley from sliding further down the cable. This provides little safety or control to the user and thus there exists a need for an improved zip line system, trolley and seat support for a zip line system as well as a brake safety device to slow the descent of the trolley and person, load or object traversing along the cable of the zip line system.